A lány
by MargieM
Summary: Igen, tudom, nem valami fantáziadús, dehát jobb nem jutott eszembe...
1. Álmok

**És itt egy újabb! Nem tudom mikor, de azt hiszem megkedveltem a multichapter sztorikat… Többet kéne írnom? Áááá… nem…**

**Ez most egy ideig technikai okok miatt nem lesz frissítve, de ígérem hogy nem hagyom félbe. Bétamentes, szóval minden hiba teljesen és kizárólagosan az enyém. Kivéve a helyesírás. Az a Microsoft Corporation hibája, mivel én negyvenszer átolvasom a sztoriim, és utána az ő helyesírás ellenőrzésüket is le szoktam futtatni. És az általában többet árt mint segít. **

Jane a sivatagban volt. Egy kövön ült. Tudta hogy csak álmodik. Az előző hetekben túl gyakran látta ezt az álmot, nem tudta kiverni a fejéből. Vajon mit jelenthet? Miért álmodja ezt újra és újra? Mikor lesz vége? Egyáltalán, miért tud mostanában könnyen elaludni, mindössze azért hogy ezt az álmot lássa?

Nem volt ideje gondolkodni, meglátta akit keresett. Egy kislányt. Fekete haja volt. Mindössze tíz-tizenegy évesnek nézett ki, de kék szemeiben intelligencia csillogott. Jane nem tudott odamenni hozzá. Korábban sem sikerült, de most mégis újra megpróbálta. Hogy miért, azt maga se tudta. De mintha egy láthatatlan fal emelkedett volna köztük, oda akart menni hozzá, és beszélni vele, de nem tudott. Látta, de nem érinthette, nem beszélhetett vele.

A kislány háttal állt. Jane tudta hogy meg fog fordulni, és elindul felé, de amikor karnyújtásnyira lesz, akkor Jane fel fog ébredni. Nem tudott segíteni neki. Pedig akart. Azt nem tudta hogy miért akar neki segíteni, vagy hogyan, mindössze csak érezte, tudta hogy segítenie kell a lányon.

Jane falállt a kőről. Elindult a kislány felé. Mint legutóbb, most is megakadt. Egyszerűen csak nem tudott tovább menni. Azt hogy mi gátolta meg, nem tudta. Már éppen újra feladta volna, amikor egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve teli torokból felkiáltott:

- Olyan magányos vagyok!

Egy pár másodpercig minden csendes, és mozdulatlan volt, Jane már azt hitte ez sem működik. De aztán a kislány megfordult, és soha nem látott sebességgel elkezdett Jane felé rohanni. Csak futott, és futott. A szél belekapott hosszú, hullámos fürtjeibe. Jane nem tudta elhinni hogy milyen gyorsan fut, és mégis milyen lassan ér kézzelfogható távolságba. De a kislány odaért. Jane azt hitte meg fog állni, de nem tette. Egészen addig futott még Jane-nek nem ütközött, és megölelte. Jane meglepetésében majdnem elesett a lökéstől, de végül sikerült megtartania az egyensúlyát. Nem tudta mikor, de mire észbekapott ő is szorította a kislányt. A kislány szorosan tartotta, és motyogott valamit. Jane csak a végét értette meg:

- …azt hittem már sose hívsz…

Jane a kanapéján ébredt. Egy nagyon aggódó Teresa Lisbonnal nézett farkasszemet. A nőn látszott hogy valami fontosat akar mondani, de még nem szedte össze a bátorságot ahhoz hogy feltegye a kérdést amit akar. Aztán végül határozott és kinyitotta a száját.

- Jane…

Jane kérdően nézett.

- Aggódom… - Na mit mondtam? – mert mostanában nagyon sokat alszol… úgy értem ez nem baj csak furcsa… bárhol képes vagy elaludni, és mindig olyan rémült arcot vágsz álmodban… tényleg aggódom…

Ez mind szép és jó… De várjunk csak! Lisbon figyeli Jane-t mikor az alszik? Ez nem ijesztő egy kicsit?

- Nem kell aggódnod.

Jane ezzel lezártnak gondolta a beszélgetést. Mivel nem volt ügyük, felment a padlásra, hogy megpróbáljon megint aludni egy kicsit. Talán most sikerült megtudnia mit akar a kislány. Fent bezárta az ajtót. Illetve a bezárta nem a jó szó, mivel a padlás olyan rozoga volt hogy az ajtón még zár sem volt. Szóval egy széket rakott a kilincs alá. Remélte hogy senki nem fogja zavarni. Mintha tilosban járt volna, pedig csak aludni akart. Lefeküdt az ágyra. Várt és várt. Közben elöntötték a gondolatok.

Miért látja ezt az álmot? Ez most jó vagy rossz? Akarja ő egyáltalán hogy elmúljon? Mit akarhat a kislány? Mit akarhat ő?

A sok kérdés közepette észre sem vette hogy elalszik. Álmában újra a sivatagban volt. De most a kislány mellette állt. Jane nem mert megszólalni. A kislány ránézett. És elmosolyodott. Odanyújtotta - meglepően apró - kezét Jane-nek, mintha csak azt akarná hogy megfogja. Jane tehát megfogta. Úgy érezte hogy mondania kell valamit.

- Patrick vagyok.

- Tudom. – a kislány hangja nyugodt volt, mintha csak ez lenne a világ legtermészetesebb dolga

Jane már épp kérdezni akart, amikor furcsa hangot hallott. Egy telefon csörgését. Mielőtt bármit is tehetett volna a világ elkezdett forogni, és szép lassan visszakerült az ágyába. Lassan, bosszúsan felült. Körülnézett. A telefonja az ágya melletti apró, koszos kis asztalkán volt. Érte nyúlt, de az az utolsó pillanatban az üzenetjelző rezgésétől leesett. Jane egyre bosszúsabb lett. Felállt és lehajolt érte. A kis képernyőn Lisbon arca jelent meg a „Bejövő hívás" felírat kíséretében. Mi az ami azt súgja nekem hogy Lisbon el akarja érni Jane-t?

- Jane? Jól vagy? Nem tudok bemenni a padlásra…

- Igen jól vagyok. Csak egy kis magányra volt szükségem.

Közben az ajtóhoz sétált és elvette a széket a kilincs alól.

-… szóval próbáld most.

Lisbon kinyitotta az ajtót. Arckifejezése az ijedtségből átfordult megnyugvásba.

- Szóval mi volt ilyen fontos? – kérdezte Jane, miközben becsukta telefonját

- Van egy ügyünk…

- Rendben. Majd megyek, még van egy kis dolgom.

Lisbon meglepődött. Jane mindig elsőként akar a helyszínre érni, mintha csak ez egy verseny lenne, és most meg időt kér? De mivel a boldog konzultáns a jó konzultáns, nem szólt semmit. Csak lefirkantotta jegyzettömbjébe a helyszín címét, majd kitépte a lapot és Jane kezébe nyomta.

- Tessék. Ez a cím.

Majd sarkon fordult és elsétált. Jane is megfordult. Még át akart öltözni, mivel ezt a ruháját igencsak megviselte az alvás. Szóval elindult visszafelé. Amikor a szekrényfez ért akaratlanul is felpillantott. A repedt tükörbe meglátott valami ijesztőt. Lassan, mintha csak egy C-kategóriás horrorból származna a jelenet megfordult. Az ágyon látott valamit. Pontosabban valakit. Egy feketehajú kislányt. A szeme elkerekedett. Jane-nél ritka volt az igazán őszinte reakció, de ez most az volt.

- Ne mondd hogy ezen az ágyon alszol, ez nagyon kényelmetlen!

TBC

**Ezt a sztorit már ennyi idő után is megszerettem…  
>Ez egy rövid fejezet volt. Tudom, szemétség itt abba hagyni… Igazából egy darab még idetartozna, de akkor lelőném a poént… ezért azt majd csak a következő fejezetben. Bocs.<br>Szóval következő fejezet lesz, de csak 29.-e után. Bocs.  
>De ha addig hagysz egy kommentet, akkor egy boldog, elégedett, és nem utolsó sorban lelkileg kielégült írót kapsz… És ez tudod mit jelent? Szépen beveszem a Wellbutrinom, és nem gyilkolok karaktereket Szóval hagyj egy kommentet! Meg arra a is lehet tippelni hogy kimi a kislány… Névötleteket elfogadok! Najó, ez csak vicc volt, már el van nevezve. Nagyobb részben… **


	2. Valami megváltozik

**Újabb fejezet, újabb izgalmak! Némi hülyeség. Kicsit elborult az agyam a vége felé, de a karakterek mind élnek, csak eltértem az eredeti tervtől. Nem baj, majd meglesz az is amit először terveztem. Addig is itt van ez:**

_**Az előző rész tartalmából**__: Még át akart öltözni, mivel ezt a ruháját igencsak megviselte az alvás. Szóval elindult visszafelé. Amikor a szekrényfez ért akaratlanul is felpillantott. A repedt tükörbe meglátott valami ijesztőt. Lassan, mintha csak egy C-kategóriás horrorból származna a jelenet megfordult. Az ágyon látott valamit. Pontosabban valakit. Egy feketehajú kislányt. A szeme elkerekedett. Jane-nél ritka volt az igazán őszinte reakció, de ez most az volt. _

_- Ne mondd hogy ezen az ágyon alszol, ez nagyon kényelmetlen!_

Jane egy pillanatig csak döbbenten állt. Köpni-nyelni nem tudott. Egy pillanatra becsukta a szemét.

_Patrick, megszállott vagy! Annyira tudni akarod hogy ki az a lány, hogy még ide is képzelted._

Lassan kinyitotta a szemét. A kislány nem volt az ágyon. Nagyot sóhajtott. Ekkor gyerekkacajt halott a háta mögül. Egy másodperc alatt megfordult. A lány a ruhásszekrényén ült.

- Még itt vagyok!

Leugrott a szekrényről. Jane nem igazán értette a helyzetet. Egy pár hete egy furcsa kislánnyal álmodott, és most a semmiből megjelent ugyanez a kislány, az ő padlásán. A semmiből. Azt hitte álmodik. Szóval megnyugodott. Egy álomba még soha senki nem halt bele. Vagy legalábbis nem sokan…

- Szóval… kishölgy… elmondanád nekem hogy ki vagy te?

A lány válasz helyett az ég felé kezdett integetni, és kiabálni kezdett:

- Ez most komoly? Értem én hogy ez az én dolgom… de ez azért kicsit sok! Még csak instrukciókat sem hagytatok nekem… Komolyan, valaki tényleg segíthetne…

Jane kivárt. Pár perccel később a kislány kiordibálta magát. Mikor végzett Jane odament hozzá, lassan, óvatosan, nem akart újabb bombát robbantani.

- Nos…?

- Én egy angyal vagyok.

Jane nem szólt semmit, remélte hogy a lány a fülébe csepegtet még némi információt.

- Azért küldtek hogy segítsek neked.

Jane megint bölcsebbnek találta hogy ha nem kérdi meg hogy, kik és miben.

- Azzal a lánnyal kapcsolatban.

És újabb kérdés elhallgatása. Jane tud valamit… Aztán realizálta hogy a lány abbahagyta a beszédet, most kell kérdeznie. A legalapvetőbb kérdést vette előre:

- Milyen lánnyal?

Gyorsan hátralépett amikor észlelte hogy milyen reakciót váltott ki a lányból.

- Ti most vicceltek? Ideküldtök hogy segítsek egy reménytelenül szerelmes lelken, de a reménytelenül szerelmes lélek nem is tudja hogy reménytelenül szerelmes? Ez biztos csak egy vicc…

Még tíz perc egyoldalú veszekedés után Jane felé fordult.

- Nos azt hiszem itt tényleg szükség van a segítségemre. Gyere, üljünk le, ez hosszú lesz.

Jane leült az ágyra, a lány pedig maga alá húzta a szobában lévő egyetlen széket. Fordítva, a támlát átölelve ült rá. Vett egy nagy levegőt.

- Nos, Patrick, hallottál már a Mennyországról?* - Jane bólintott – Nos, a világ legtöbb embere ezt nem tudja, de ott nem csak a halottak élnek… Ott él legalább ötven évre előre a világ összes bébije is, két három év maradás után, mialatt az embereket figyelik, megválasztják azokat akiket szülőknek akarnak. Persze kevés élettapasztalatuk miatt nem mindig sikerül a legjobban dönteniük, de vannak szerencsések is. Egy gyerek választhat egy párt, vagy két külön embert. De utóbbit csak egy feltétellel…

A lány itt hatásszünetet tartott és Jane arcát fürkészte. Azt várta hogy a férfi nem fog hinni neki – sőt mi több Jane is ezt várta magától – de nem kételkedett. Inkább kérdőn nézett, érdekelte a feltétel.

- …Szóval egy baba választhat két olyan embert akiknek semmiféle _intim _kapcsolata nem volt egymással az életben, hogyha az két ember tiszta szívből szerelmes egymásba.

Hagyta hogy Jane feldolgozza az információt. Amikor a férfi lassan bólintott, hogy ez eljutott a tudatáig, akkor a lány folytatta.

- És ha ez a két ember nem létesít _intim _kapcsolatot, három éven belül, akkor jövünk MI. – mutatóujjával színpadiasan önmaga felé intett – A mi dolgunk az hogy az ilyen pároknak felnyissuk a szemét. Persze nem könnyű, de kifizetődő.

Jane fejében egy fontos kérdés merült fel, amit jobbnak tartott még ott és akkor tisztázni:

- Bocsánat, de kik vagytok TI?

- Nos mi vagyunk az… öhm, ezt nem mondhatom meg. A lényeg hogy a mi dolgunk az ilyen pároknak segíteni. Persze nem minket küldenek először, mi a makacsabb párokhoz megyünk… És te makacs vagy.

- És ki a lány? – mert Jane tiszta szívéből remélte hogy nőnek szánta a sors

- Ezt nem tudom. Ugye nem mondod komolyan hogy nem tudod kibe vagy szerelmes?

Jane tudta hogy újabb bomba fog robbanni. Nagyot nyelt.

- Én tényleg nem tudom.

Újabb veszekedés az éggel. Persze Jane közben bölcsen hallgatott, majd mikor öt perc után megnyugodott a kislány lassan kimondta a kérdést ami már korábban körvonalazódott okos kis fejében.

- És mi a neved? Egyáltalán mennyi idős vagy?

- Nos, a nevem nem mondhatom meg. És én tizenkét éves vagyok.

- Tizenkét éve csinálod ezt?

- Nem, de erről inkább ne kérdezz többet.

- Miért?

- Mert még elszólom magam, és ha ez megtörténik akkor kénytelen vagyok feladni, otthagyni téged, és kitörölni minden jelenlétem az emlékezetből… És nem hinném hogy ezt szeretnéd…

Jane megfogadta a lány tanácsát.

- Lehet még egy utolsó kérdésem.

A lány bólintott.

- Mondanál valami nevet amin szólíthatlak, mert kissé zavaró hogy nem rendelkezel megszólítással…

- Hm… Emma? Geri? Nem… Abby!

- Rendben van. Nos Abby örülök hogy találkoztunk.

Jane kezet nyújtott a lá- Abbynek.

- Ez egy nagyszerű barátság kezdete lehet…

Abby elfogadta a falé nyújtott kezet.

- Most pedig nincs vesztegetni való időnk!

- Azt hittem hogy ez egy álom…

- Ez? Nem Patrick, ez a valóság…! A Valóság…!

Kezével megint mutogatni kezdett, de Jane agya ezt az információt mér nem fogadta be. A fatal error beütött abban a pillanatban amikor megtudta hogy ez nem egy álom…

- Tehát én most hallucinálok?

- Öhm… nem kéne mindent elhinned… - csapott a lány a homlokára – Már egy jó viccet se süthet el az ember? Komolyan azt hitted hogy ez a valóság?

- Igen…

- Mindegy. A lényeg hogy ki lehet a nő? Kiket ismersz?

- Hát Grace biztos nem… Meg ott van az…

Jane még perceken át sorolt embereket, akik a legkisebb érzelmi reakciót sem váltották ki sem belőle, sem Abby-ből. A lány már hangosan ásítozni kezdett, amikor támadt egy hirtelen ötlete.

- Várj, várj! Nem emlékeztetlek én senkire?

Jane elgondolkodott.

- De… Lisbonra… van ennek valami jelentősége?

- Bingó!

- Hogy érted hogy „Bingó" ?

- Nos fent kaptam instrukciókat, csak kissé meggondolatlan voltam… és hát elvesztettem a papírt… téged is alig találtalak meg, azért volt az a sok értelmetlen álom. Szóval. Azon rajta volt a lány neve is, de én csak átfutottam, és nem emlékeztem. De ez volt az! Lisbon… talán Terry…

- Teresa.

- Az már részletkérdés. Szóval. Most kelj fel, és csábítsd el!

- Most viccelsz velem?

- Nem. El kell csábítanod. Vagy megölsz egy bébit. Az pedig nem lenne túl szép dolog…

- De Lisbont? Te nem ismered őt… Hamarabb megölne mint hogy felvázolnám neki a helyzetet… És ha még sikerülne is elmondanom, nem hinne nekem… és egyáltalán, hogy kell akarattal felébredni?

Abby válasz helyet csettintett. Amit Jane legközelebb látott az a plafon volt az ágya fölött.

- Hiába is, ez a lány tud valamit…

TBC

**A következő fejezet úton van. Addig is hagyj egy kommentet, hadd tudjam mit gondolsz! Én minden kritikának örülök, főleg ha nem rossz. De rosszat is lehet írni, csak figyelmen kívül fogom hagyni… Valószínűleg…**

***Azt hiszem ez a legfurcsább mondat amit valaha is legépeltem… bár nem ezért csillagoztam meg. Szóval ha ennek a belekeverése sérti valaki ízlését/vallási nézeteit, attól elnézést kérek.**


	3. Bizonyosság

**És itt a legújabb fejezet! Ebben már Lisbon is szerepelni fog!**

Jane sietősen indult kifelé a szobájából. Minél előbb találkozni akart Lisbonnal, mert még mindig nem tudta eldönteni mi az igazság azzal az álommal kapcsolatban. Elég röhejesnek tartotta hogy egy Mentalista, mint ő, nem tud hinni az álmaiban. Illetve tudott hinni, de csak ha akart. Az akaraterő nagyon erős dolog. És bizony Jane ebben a pillanatban nem rendelkezett vele, mivel ahhoz hogy az embernek akaratereje legyen, konkrét vágyra is szüksége van…

Jane lement a lépcsőn. Az iroda központi része szinte teljesen üres volt. Amikor az órára pillantott rájött hogy miért. Az óra ugyanis délután ötöt mutatott. A CBI emberei nagyon szorgosak voltak – munkaidőben. Annak lejárta után már mindenki azon szorgoskodott hogy minél hamarabb hazajusson. Vagyis szinte mindenki. Ugyanis egy-két elvetemült munkamániás és a portások nem végeztek négykor.

Jane tudta hogy Lisbonon kívül senki sincs az egész emeleten, sőt az is lehet hogy az egész épület üres. Arra gondolt hogy egy kicsit mérlegelnie kéne. És hogy tudna egy ember nyugodtabban mérlegelni, mint ha a saját kanapéján heverészik? A jó válasz: sehogy. Szóval Jane odaballagott a kanapéhoz, és hanyatt feküdt. A gondolatok elöntötték a fejét. Kiabálásra figyelt fel.

- TE LUSTA DISZNÓ! NEM MENNÉL ÉS BESZÉLNÉL VÉGRE AZZAL A LÁNNYAL? HOGY GONDOLOD HOGY ILYENKOR ALUDNI MÉSZ? VAGY FEL TUDSZ MUTATNI VALAMIT A VÉDELMEDBEN?

Rögtön tudta hogy mi történt. Nem is strapálta magát, már nem foglalkozott a kiabálással. Inkább kérdezett.

- Kérdezni akarok valamit. Te véletlenül nem a fiatal Lisbon vagy?

Jane… a lényegre tapintottál!

- Még az is meglehet. De te most nem fogsz tovább aludni.

És a lány csettintett. És Jane felébredt. Viszont már tudta mit kell tennie. Meg kell néznie a lányt. Ha nem látja egyszerűen nem tud erről a jelenségről ítélkezni. Szóval elindult a lány irodája felé. Lisbon, mint mindig, bent ült. Nem vette észre Jane-t. Jane nem is akarta hogy észrevegye, mert akkor meg kéne indokolnia a jelenlétét. És per pillanat nem volt egy jó indoka sem. Mert azt hogy „Én csak látni akartalak…" csak nem mondhatja az ember a főnökének. Vagy legalábbis nem ebben a konzervatív irodai környezetben. Inkább egyszál semmiben az illető főnök nappalijában…

Szóval Jane a lányra nézett. És ami az eszébe villant mindössze ennyi volt: De szeretem ezt a lányt…! És akkor tudta. Tudta amit már négy éve tudott, de nem merte bevallani sem magának, sem másnak. Eddig csak hitte hogy hiszi, de most már hitte hogy tudja. És amikor a lány felnézett – nem tudta miért, de érezte hogy ezt kell tennie – és küldött neki egy fáradt mosolyt, akkor tudta, hogy tudta. De nem volt képes elmondani. Sem Lisbonnak, sem senki másnak. Egy ember kivételével. Gonosz poén lenne beleírni egy plüssállatot… Na jó, nem teszem.

Jane elindult. Kiment az épületből, és beszállt a kocsijába. Kihajtott a belvárosból, ki a lakott területről, egész addig ment a csillagos égbolt alatt amíg el nem tűntek a szeme elől a város fényei. Lehúzódott. A semmi közepén volt, nem messze a Nevadai határtól, de még mindig az álamban.

Patrick Jane nem hitt istenben. Vagy legalábbis nem úgy hitt mint mások. Abban hitt hogy a felsőbb hatalom létezik, és ha úgy tetszik ezt a hatalmat nevezhetjük istennek is. És egyféle képen lehet vele kommunikálni. És nem úgy hogy az ember elmegy a templomba, vagy egy szent helyre. Hanem elmegy valahová, ahol nyugalom van, ahol otthon érzi magát, és minden hitét összegyűjtve kíván. Kíván, vagy kérdez. És amikor újra a probléma forrásánál lesz, akkor tudni fogja hogy mit kell tennie. De ehhez az kell hogy az ember tiszta szívből higgyen és kívánjon. Nem pénzt, hírnevet vagy intelligenciát, hanem azt amire a szíve vágyik. És egy tiszta emberi szív nem a pénzre, nem a hírnévre és nem is az intelligenciára vágyik, hanem a szeretetre. Patrick Jane-től már elvettek mindent és mindenkit akit szeretett, kivéve egy embert. Őt nem akarta elveszteni. Tehát hitt. Tiszta szívéből.

Belül minden ember egyforma, és a külső csak egy jelmez, ami nem számít egy felsőbb hatalomnak, hiszen aki mindenható az ezen is tud változtatni. És Jane egy dolgot kívánt. Hogy újra tiszta szívből tudjon mosolyogni, és nem csak egy igazi érzelmektől mentes maszkot feltenni. Mert mindössze ez volt az amire szüksége volt. Nem tudta biztosan hogy működött-e a dolog; de remélte hogy igen, mivel már nagyon, nagyon hosszú ideje nem kért semmit a mindenhatótól. És ez sem olyan nagy kérés. Vagy legalábbis Jane ezt akarta hinni. Mindenesetre most már csak egy tennivalója maradt: aludni. Persze aludhatott volna a kocsijában, vagy épp a padláson, de ő most tényleg pihentető alvásra vágyott és ahhoz egy rendes ágy kell…

Elindult visszafelé az elhagyatott úton. Szép lassan megjelent előtte a város sziluettje, mögötte a tengerrel. De még tényleg messze volt. Majdnem egy órát kellett még hajtania mire elérte az első házakat. Közben elhajtott már egy-két ócska motel mellett, de most valami otthonosabb helyre vágyott… Áthajtott szinte az egész városon, mire elért a céljához. Egy kis, három emeletes társasházhoz. Felment a harmadik emeletre. Szerencsére senkivel nem találkozott. Az ajtó zárva volt, de mint tudjuk Jane-t ez általában nem szokta semmiben megakadályozni…

Mikor bent volt körülnézett. Minden nyugodt volt, csak a hű

Tő zúgott egyenletesen az amerikai-konyhás nappaliban. A szoba végén egy kis folyosó vezetett a lakás többi részébe. De ha Jane odamenne azt tényleg nem élné túl. Szóval inkább a kanapét választotta. Levette a zakóját, és végigfeküdt a kanapén. Bár a világért sem vallotta volna be, de ez a kanapé sokkal kényelmesebb volt mint a sajátja a CBI központban. De egyszer talán ez is a birtokába fog kerülni…

Ahogy vízszintesbe került és becsukta a szemét már aludt is. Álmában a tengerparton volt. De nem találta sehol Abby-t. Nem tudta merre kéne a lányt keresnie, szóval elindult arra amerre az ösztönei vezették. És akkor valami olyat látott amire nem számított. Lisbont. Mondjuk eléggé valószínű volt hogy ő lesz az, de jobb fordulat nem jutott eszembe…

Szóval meglátta Lisbont. És a lány nem úgy nézett ki ahogy szokott. Illetve ez nem a jó kifejezés. Mondjuk inkább úgy hogy meztelen volt… Mielőtt Jane még bármit is tehetett volna, Lisbon eltűnt. A helyén Abby jelent meg. Már emelte a kezét hogy csettintsen, de Jane gyorsabb volt.

- Híreim vannak!

Abby meglepődött. A kezét nem eresztette le, ott tartotta mintha csak azon gondolkodna hogy higgyen-e neki vagy sem. Aztán megszólalt.

- Te eddig még nem hazudtál nekem, szóval elhiszem hogy van valamid számomra. Ki vele! Ja, és amit az előbb láttál az egy kis ösztönzés volt, ez lesz a tied ha sietsz…

- Tudom hogy ő az...

- És ő már tudja?

Jane nagyot nyelt.

- Ne-nem…

- Miért nem mondod meg neki?

- Mert nem merem…

- Könyörgöm, ha ő nem szeretne viszont, akkor a bébi nem választhatott volna titeket, tehát én sem lennék itt…

Jane nem tudta mit mondjon. Két fontos kérdés kavargott benne.

- És… ha tényleg ő az.. és tegyük fel hogy megmondom neki… akkor a bébi mikor fog jönni?

- Nem tudom… valamikor tíz éven belül… igazából tőle függ…

Jane elgondolkodott a válaszon. Ha minden igaz, akkor tíz éven belül megint lesz egy szerető családja… De ha nem akkor ez lesz élete legnagyobb pofáraesése. Mit veszíthet?

- Na és a baba lány lesz vagy fiú?

- Lány… basszameg!

Abby a szájára kapta a kezét.

- Ezt nem lett volna szabad megmondanom…

Jane elől hirtelen eltűnt a tengerpart, a napfény. A semmiben – szó szerint – lebegett, szemben egy nagy „Game Over" felirattal… És mielőtt Jane bármit is kérdezhetett volna felébredt. Ezt nem tartotta jó ómennek. Megpróbált visszaaludni, de nem sikerült. Amikor már feladta volna, végül álomba zuhant. Álmában a vattacukormezőn játszott Pajkoskával, Szellőcskével és Ivánnal. Ebből az álomból egy hangos, női sikoly ébresztette fel.

TBC

**Tudom hogy Lisbont ígértem, de úgy már nagyon hosszú lett volna a fejezet… Szóval ő majd a következőben… Ez egy kicsit spiritisztára sikerült, de nem tudom ezt a részt hogy hagyhattam volna ki. És ígérem hogy a következő fejezet izgalmas lesz!**

**És addigis, amíg a következőre vársz, hagyj egy kommentet! Neked csak egy perc, nekem egy óra örömtánc. Örömtánc, amit az ujjaim a klaviatúrán járnak. És újabb és újabb sztorikat vagy fejezeteket gépelnek…!**


	4. Game Over

**Két óra alatt (amit, mint ahogy ígértem gépeléssel töltöttem) megszületett ez. Persze ez alatt megcsinálhattam volna azt az angol házit is, ami miatt egy hete szenvedek, de azért nem jár komment… Szóval, élvezzétek!**

Lisbon épp a kedvenc visszatérő álmában volt. Tudta hogy ez csak egy álom, de akkor is élvezte. A Spice Girlsel koncertezett. Mindig másik és másik lány volt, bár legtöbbször a kedvence, Sporty volt. Éppen annál a sornál járt hogy

…Promises made, every memory saved,  
>Has reflections in my mind…*<p>

Amikor is valami szokatlan történt. Egy tíz év körüli kislány csak úgy oda teleportált a színpad közepére. Egy kis papírt szorongatott. Majd körülnézett. Végül kiszúrta magának Lisbont. Odament hozzá, nem is zavarta a megdöbbent közönség és a még megdöbbentebb zenekar.

- Maga Teresa?

- Nem én Victoria vagyok…

- Mindegy. Azt mondták veled kell beszélnem. Szóval mondja meg Jane-nek hogy Game Over, én nem segíthetek, neki kell megoldania.

És eltűnt mint a kámfor. Lisbon mindenesetre szó nélkül folytatta a koncertet ahonnan abbamaradt.

Hasta Manana, always be mine,  
>Viva Forever, I'll be waiting,<br>Everlasting, like the sun,  
>Live forever, for the moment,<br>Ever searching for the one….

És ekkor felébredt. Nem tudta hogy miért. A dalt még végig szokta énekelni, aztán jön a Bumper to Bumper, és végül, lezárásképp a The Lady Is A Vamp… aztán…

Végül úgy döntött hogy kimegy tejért. A furcsa kislányon gondolkodott. Nem tudta mit akarhat tőle. És hogy mit mondjon meg Jane-nek. A nappali felélnél járt, amikor meglátta az árnyat a kanapéján. A szolgálati fegyvere túl messze volt, és mire feleszmélt már sikoltott is, ha a férfi aludt most már biztos ébren van, ha pedig nem aludt abban az esetben most már tudja hogy Lisbon észlelte a jelenlétét

Ügyes kislány!

Mielőtt bármit is tehetett volna a férfi felállt. És felé indult. Nagyon megijedt. Azt hitte vége. Mint egy C-kategóriás horrorban… Épp el akart futni, amikor a félhomályban meglátott valamit. Egy eltéveszthetetlenül szőke hajtincset…

- Jane?

- Szolgálatára! – és meghajolt

Lisbon nem tudta hogy nevessen vagy sírjon. Az éjszaka közepén megtalálja a világ legsármosabb és legidegesítőbb konzultánsát a kanapéján, annak száztíz százalékos tudatában hogy ő nem engedte be… De mivel nem egy rablógyilkos, vagy erőszaktevő, esetleg emberrabló volt, a lány megengedett magának egy mosolyt. Örült hogy ebben a sötétben Jane nem látja a mosolyát, még félreértené… teljesen jogosan. De hangulata hamar megváltozott, mivel rájött hogy nem akar többször ilyen meglepetéscsomagot találni a kanapéján amikor éjszaka kimegy inni, szóval most le kell ordítania a fejét. Nem szabad hagyni hogy elkanászodjon!

- Jane! Ezt mégis hogy gondoltad! Az éjszaka közepén betörsz a lakásomba, és halálra rémítesz! Egyáltalán hogy jöttél be? – itt egy pillanatra megtorpant – Na jó, ezt én is tudom… Miért?

Jane nem tudott mit mondani…

- Csak látni akartalak…

Ócska poén lenne azt írni hogy "És a lány ekkor vette észre hogy a férfi meztelen…!" Szóval nem írom… Lisbon elgondolkodott. Mivel ez a helyzet úgy is olyan abszurd, talán rá kéne tennie még egy lapáttal? A válasz igen.

- Egy kislány azt mondta nekem hogy mondjam meg neked, hogy nem láthat többet és hogy egyedül kell megoldanod. Ja meg hogy Game Over. Nagy betűkkel.

És ezzel Lisbon kiment a konyhába, ivott egy pohár tejet, majd visszament a hálószobájába, mivel azt hitte ez is mindössze egy abszurd álom. Mire reggel felébredt Jane nem volt sehol, és semmi nyoma nem volt a látogatásának. Azt hitte hogy tényleg csak álmodott. De akkor hogy került egy üres tejespohár az éjjeliszekrényére?

Jane miután beszélt Lisbonnal gyorsan visszament a központba. Sok új információt le kellett küzdenie. Legyőzve érezte magát. Sok korábbi érzésével ellentétben ez teljesen igazi volt. Elvették az egyetlen segítségét, és egyre kevésbé volt biztos abban hogy mit, mikor és hogyan kéne tennie. Szóval nem tett semmit. Ez a melankólia teljesen átvette az énét. Ez még a csapatnak is feltűnt, élen Lisbonnal. Jane egy teljes napig le se jött a padlásról.

- Csinálnunk kéne valamit…

- Grace te olyan naiv vagy. Ha Jane depressziós jobb békén hagyni.

- Mikor volt utoljára ilyen?

- Amikor először látta Red John kézjelét a családja halála óta. Akkor csak arra bírt gondolni hogy ha ő nem beszélt volna a tvben a családja, és talán az a nő is, még élne.

Grace többet nem szólt. Hitt Chonak, hiszen ő jóval régebb óta ismerte a férfit. Mikor véget ért a munkanap, a nyomozók mind hazamentek, kivéve egyet. Lisbont. Nem bírta elviselni hogy a férfi pocsékul érzi magát. Úgy érezte segítenie kell neki, de nem tudta hogyan. Végül ő is hazament.

Jane az ablakban állt. Ott állt már olyan hosszú ideje hogy az ember azt hinné már nem is bírt talpon maradni. De még bírt. Látta ahogy Lisbon elhagyja az épületet. Ugyan a lány csak egy hangya volt olyan távolságból, mégis rögtön megismerte. És azt is látta, a mozgásán, ahogy járt, hogy bánatos. Igazából amikor ráért szívesen figyelte az alant elterülő várost, benne az embereket, már egy pár mozdulatból meg tudta mondani egyes emberek hangulatát. És Lisbon ilyen ember volt. Jane nem szerette ha a lány szomorú. Nem tudta eldönteni hogy amiatt amit Abby mondott, vagy amiatt amit ő maga hitt, de elhitte hogy a lány szereti őt. És akkor minek hagyja szenvedni?

Egész éjszaka nem tudott aludni. Bár az igazat megvallva nem is akart aludni. Inkább gondolkodott. A szerelmen, a halálon és az élet más nagy horderejű dolgain. És a végén egy választ kapott: Negyvenkettő. Emellett azt hogy nem érdemli meg a lányt. Persze ez szörnyen hangzik, de nem hagyhatta hogy a lány is Red John célpontjává váljon. Azt nem élte volna túl.

TBC

**Tudom hogy ez egy kicsit rövid lett, de ha egyben hagyom a második felével (ami még sajna nincs teljesen kész) akkor nagyon hosszú lett volna, és nem tudtam volna ilyen (szerintem) ütős címet adni neki, szóval mára csak ennyi. **

**Szeretem a Spice Girls-t. Feltűnt? Ha siettetni szeretnétek akkor nincs más dolgotok mint küldeni egy kommentet. Vagy kettőt. Esetleg hármat… És akkor írni fogok *-***

***Tudom én hogy ez nem egy tipikus koncert-szám, de csak ez jutott eszembe a Sporty-tól. Ami szóló. Meg az Oxygen eleje, de az nem jó, mert ott már nincs velük a Ginger, és ez mindig elszomorít…**


	5. Patrick Jane feltámadása

**Helyzetjelentés: A konyhában ülök, a muffinok a sütőben, nekem pedig van szabad húsz percem. Tegnap lasange, ma muffin, látjátok milyen kis konyhatündér vagyok? Szóval, a lényeg, itt egy újabb fejezet!**

**A jogi nyilatkozat (szerintem) annyi lehetőséget rejt, plusz biztonságot ad az esetleges perek ellen, szóval én is elkezdem.**

**Jogi nyilatkozat: Nem az enyém. De ha mind bedobjuk a zsebpénzünket, akkor talán kikölcsönözhetjük őket egy hétvégére… Ki van benne?**

A melankólia napokig, hetekig uralta Jane-t. És ami fel sem tűnt neki, az az volt hogy ahogy egyre mélyebbre süllyedt, magával rántotta Lisbont is. Mindenki más látta hogy valami nincs rendben, csak ő nem. Lisbon ugyanis tudta hogy szereti a férfit, de nem merte elmondani. Félt a visszautasítástól, tartott, attól hogy a férfi nem képes szeretni. Vagy csak őt nem szereti.

A kihalt irodában mindössze ketten voltak. Lisbon terepen volt, Jane, mint mostanában oly sokszor, felszívódott, Rigsby pedig elment enni. Aznap már negyedjére.

- Na jó, most tényleg tennünk kell valamit!

- Grace, emlékszel amikor azt mondtam hogy Jane megoldja magának? Azt hiszem tévedtem…

- Akkor mit tegyünk?

- Nem tudom…

Ekkor lépett be Rigsby. Kezében a közeli kínai étterem papírzacskóját szorongatta.

- Meghoztam a kaját! – gyorsan a két értekező fél elé varázsolt egy-egy ételhordót – Hát ti mivel vagytok ennyire elfoglalva? Van valami friss?

- Nem… mi csak azon gondolkodtunk hogy mi baja lehet mostanában Jane-nek és Lisbonnak… Nem tudom miért változtak meg. Először Jane, és egy pár nappal később Lisbon… Szerintetek történt köztük valami?

Cho megrázta a fejét. Ez nem „nem"-et jelentett, ez mindössze egy nemtudom volt.

- Beszéljünk velük!

- Jane-el és Lisbonnal? Megőrültél?

- Nem mindkettővel, csak Jane-el. Ő nem rúgathat ki minket… Elviekben.

Elindultak a padlásra. Sok kemény porcicával és néhány nagy, kövér patkánnyal is meg kellett küzdeniük, de végül sikeresen, épen és egészségesen célba értek. Az ajtó zárva volt. Mivel csak belülről lehetett becsukni – egy székkel – tudták hogy Jane bent van. Kopogtattak. Semmi válasz. Hangosabb kopogtatás. Még mindig semmi. A kopogásnál hangosabb, de még nem dörömbölés hangerejű ajtócsapkodás. Még mindig semmi. Végül Rigsby már dörömbölt.

- Jane! Tudjuk hogy bent vagy! És addig nem megyünk el amíg ki nem jössz!

Bentről valami zaj hallatszott. Mintha valaki csoszogna… Végül, amikor a hang már az ajtó közvetlen közeléből hallatszott, meghallották ahogy elveszi a széket, amivel kitámasztotta a kilincset. Aztán az ajtó is kinyílt.

- Mit akartok?

Jane a régi önmagának csak árnyéka volt. Vagy még annyi sem. Nehéz volt megmondani, mintha csak egy életet öregedett volna. Gracenek rögtön az futott át az agyán hogy Jane valahogy így nézhetett ki a családja halála után is, de ezt nem merte kimondani. És ami a legszörnyűbb volt, nem a szokásos három részes ruháját viselte. Olyan szívbemarkoló volt ez az egész helyzet, mint egy árva kis koala… Vagy egy kiskutya aki nem szereti a pórázt és ezért vinnyog…

- Beszélni.

Cho meg sem várta a választ, becsörtetett. Rigsby szorosan a nyomában ment, utánuk Grace következett, bár ő már valamivel udvariasabb volt. Mikor bent voltak Jane leült az ágyára, Cho az egyetlen székre, Rigsby és Grace pedig állva maradtak. Végül hosszas csend után Cho szólalt meg elsőnek.

- Mondd meg mi folyik itt!

Jane nagyot nyelt. Az hogy ilyen állapotba került azt is jelentette hogy a régi, hazug Patrick Jane eltűnt, és a helyén egy sokkal tehetségtelenebb ember maradt,aki nem igazán tudott hazudni. De meg kellett tennie.

- Nem mondom meg. Egyáltalán mi közötök van hozzá?

- Annyi hogy mi is itt dolgozunk. A barátaitok vagyunk. Segíteni akarunk nektek.

Cho a hangsúlyt a többes számra tette. Remélte hogy ha Lisbont is a beszélgetés tárgyává teszi az meghatja a férfit, legalább annyira hogy valami kis információval segítsen nekik.

Itt nagyon hosszú csend állt be. Semmi nem törte meg. A két férfi farkasszemet nézett. Sokáig. Grace végül leült a földre. Mindenki ránézett.

- Öhm… folytassátok csak!

És folytatták. Végül Cho adta fel.

- Jól van. Most nem nyertünk. – elindultak kifelé – de gondolkodj el azon amit mondtam! Jól jegyezd meg, mi bármikor segítünk nektek.

Jane egy pár percig csak ült. Chonak igaza van. Ez így nem maradhat. És összeszedte minden erejét. Meg kell csinálnia. Önmagáért és Lisbonért. Odament a szekrényhez, és kihúzta a legfelső fiókot. Olyan régen húzta már ki azt a fiókot hogy a fogóján vastag porréteg rakódott le. Ahogy kihúzta a legjobb mellénye mosolygott vissza rá. Mintha csak azt mondaná: Papa! Vegyél fel! Együtt meg tudjuk csinálni, mert mi ketten ellenállhatatlanok vagyunk! És felvette. Ahogy felegyenesedett a régi Patrick Jane nézett vissza rá a tükörből. Egy apróság kivételével. Az elszánt mosoly most igazi volt. Teljesen igazi.

Elindult végig az központon, mindössze azért hogy körbemutassa az új önmagát, akárcsak egy cicababa az új szoknyáját. Amikor belépett az irodába csak egy embert talált. Gracet annyira lekötötte a munka hogy egy pillanatra fel sem tűnt neki Jane jelenléte. Felpillantott, majd vissza a munkához. Aztán, egy törtmásodperces fáziskéséssel, agya regisztrálta hogy kit lát, és hogyan. Ahogy hirtelen felkapta a fejét, majd a mobiljáért nyúlt, és lefotózta a jelenséget eléggé komikus volt. Miután tovább küldte a képet – feltehetően Rigsbynek és Chonak – rögtön odarohant a férfihez.

- Tudtam! Tudtam!

Grace nem zavartatta magát azzal hogy a férfi nem szereti a testi kontaktust, szorosan megölelte. Még percekig szorongatta volna, esetleg órákig is, de a mobilja megcsörrent. Rápillantott.

- Cho az… Ezt most fel kell vennem…. – és felvette – Igen? Tudom… szerintem is sokkoló… gyertek és nézzétek meg ti!

És letette. Mire megfordult Jane már a kanapéján feküdt. Láthatólag aludt, vagy alvást színlelt. Grace sosem tudta eldönteni. De ez nem is az ő dolga volt, erre létezett egy külön felsőbb hatalom.

A fiúk fél órával később érkeztek meg. Addigra Jane már teázott, de minden kétség nélkül a régebben megszokott módon viselkedett. Cho és Rigsby nem akart hinni a szemének. Pedig nyugodtan hihettek neki, mivel teljesen jó információkat közölt.

- Ó, Rigsby, van egy új trükköm!

Rigsby meglepődött. De ha Jane egy trükköt ajánl, akkor annak nem lehet ellenállni. Főleg ha ezt a mellényt viselte…

- Segítsek.

- Igen. Nézd meg az órád!

Rigsby az órájára pillantott.

- Fél három. Miért?

Jane válasz helyett becsukta a szemét, és felemelte az egyik kezét, mintha csak csendet kérne. Grace és Rigsby lélegzetvisszafojtva vártak. Cho pedig elővette a könyvet amit olvasott. Egy jó televíziós sorozathoz írt, pocsék könyv volt. Még a 105. oldal is unalmas volt… Pedig hogy beharangozták az eggyik epizódban…! Jane egy pillanattal később leeresztette a karját, és kinyitotta a szemét. Egy pillanatra a földre nézett, majd Rigsbyre.

- Nézd meg most!

És Rigsby megint megnézte. Arcán komikus grimasz jelent meg.

- Ez nem lehet… most nyolcat mutat…

Grace elmosolyodott. Úgy tűnt neki hogy minden visszaállt a rendes kerékvágásba. Nem tudta mi történt, és nem tudta hogy mitől változott meg újra minden, de örült neki.

- Jane, ezt hogy csináltad?

- Telekinézis.

Éppen egy újabb trükk következett volna, amikor bejött Lisbon. Először azt hitte hogy rosszul lát. Aztán kiszaladt a mosdóba, bezárkózott és a Wannabe-t énekelte. Aztán kijött és mintha semmi sem történt volna – azon kívül hogy visszakapta az életkedvét – folytatta az aznapi tennivalóit. Meg persze a csapatra is ráparancsolt hogy tegyék ugyanezt. És tették. Jane nem tett még meg mindent ami szükséges volt, de jó úton haladt felé. Egy napon majd ez is csak egy poros fejezet lesz az életében, de most megpróbált a lehető legjobban élvezni.

TBC

**Ciki, de az előző fejezetben elcsesztem (…) Szóval: Lisbon nem azt mondja hogy „Nem, Victoria vagyok." Hanem azt hogy „Melanie vagyok. A Szíbbik." Vagy azt énekli hogy „Once again if we endevour, Love would bring us back together" bár a 2 Become 1 megint nem egy tipikus koncertszám, de Victoria azon kívül szinte alig énekel az első két albumon szólót… Nem is nagy kár.**

**Tetszett? Kommentelj! Nem tetszett? Kommentelj! **

**Szavazás, itt is meghirdetem: Nem tudom eldönteni hogy legyen-e ebben a sztoriban egy M-kategóriás fejezet. Szóval ti döntötök. Szavazni a kommentekben lehet, fejenként többször is. Eddig egy szól mellette.**


	6. A fejezet amihez nem bírtam egy értelmes

**Reggeli fejezet, csak ma, csak nektek. Itt március 15.-e ugyebár nem ünnep, de ma az iskolában tanári megbeszélés van, szóval van egy napom írni és aludni. Ami mint látjátok meghiúsult, szóval írok. Ja, és mert több mint tíz (ÓJE!) komment érkezett, ezért sietni fogok a következővel, elviekben holnap vagy holnapután már fent lesz az is. **

Jane már több mint egy hete régi önmaga volt – bár még most is jártak az irodába egyes CBI ügynökök, akik csak akkor értesültek a nagy változásról – de még mindig nem beszélt Lisbonnal. Tartott tőle. Nem volt biztos abban hogy mi lesz ha megpróbálja, de tudta hogy meg kell tennie. Ezért, egy szerdai napon, amikor a papírmunka miatt Lisbon sokáig bent maradt, Jane elindult. A boltba.

Nagyon régen csinált ilyet utoljára. Végigjárt a polcok között, aztán végül megtalálta azt amit keresett. A lasange tésztát. Miután berakta a kosarába összeszedett még egy-két dolgot, ami a szószhoz kellett, meg persze a húst is, igazából són és edényeken kívül mindent vett, abban őszintén reménykedett hogy Lisbonnak legalább azok vannak a konyhájában. Mivelhogy oda készül. Mármint Lisbon konyhájába. Meg persze a lakásába is, de azt nem tervezte hogy a nappaliban főz, szóval, a konyha volt az első számú cél.

A kassza felé vette az irányt, gyorsan fizetett. Jane az órájára pillantott, sietnie kellett, hogy elkészüljön. Elhajtott egy már korábban említett háromemeletes társasházhoz. Bement az épületbe, majd nagyobb feltűnés nélkül betört a megfelelő lakásba. Nem szép dolog a betörés gyerekek, ne kövessétek a rossz példát amit Patrick bácsi mutatott! Amikor bent volt gyorsan bezárta maga mögött az ajtót, nem akarta Lisbonra idő előtt a frászt hozni. Ezt persze ne úgy értsétek mintha szándékában állt volna Lisbonra a frászt hozni…

A konyha megfelelően felszerelt volt, és ugyan Jane nem volt valami tehetséges szakács de húsz perccel később már sült a lasange. Mialatt az étel a sütőben volt, Jane előkészített mindent. Megterített és mindenhol gyertyákat gyújtott. Lekapcsolta a villanyt, és pár perccel később már a tészta is kész volt. Az illata isteni volt, Jane már alig várta hogy megkóstolhassa. Aztán eszébe jutott valami amit elfelejtett. Keresett egy vázát – úgy látszik Lisbon nem akarta megkönnyíteni a dolgát, az egész lakásban csak egyetlen egy volt – és az asztal közepére állította. A vázába az a szál rózsa került ami nem maradhat el a romantikus randevúkról. Vagy azokról amik romantikát próbálnak mímelni. De ha Jane randevújáról van szó abban az esetben még ha csak mímelni szeretné a romantikát, akkor is romantikus. Mivel Jane nagyon romantikus egyéniség.

Jane-nek mindössze egy dolga maradt: várni. Odaállt az ablakhoz. Már majdnem tíz óra volt.

- Hm… dagad a hold… holnap már telihold is lesz… milyen szép is a telihold…

De itt félbeszakadt a monológ, mivel meglátta Lisbon autóját közeledni. Gyorsan ellenőrzött mindent, hátha egy Quetzalcoatlus belerondított a szépen elrendezett képbe, de szerencsére mindent rendben talált. Egy pillanattal később meghallotta a kulccsörgést. Halotta hogy Lisbon telefonál.

- Igen, tudom… majd… - ekkor valószínűleg meglátta az első gyertyát – tudnád egy pillanatra tartani?

Belépett és meglátta Jane-t.

- Tommy… majd visszahívlak, jó? Szia…

És letette. Nagyon meglepettnek tűnt. És egyre inkább dühösnek.

- Jane… meg tudnád magyarázni három percben hogy mi a francot keresel a nappalimban?

- Persze! Nem voltam biztos abban hogy ha elhívlak vacsorázni, akkor eljössz-e. Így idehoztam a vacsorát, nehogy visszautasítsd.

- Aha… - Lisbon hangján hallatszott a kétkedés

- Gyere, egyél! Én főztem!

Lisbon nem tudott haragudni a férfira. És legnagyobb bánatára olvasni sem tudott az arcán. Szóval hagyta magát sodródni az árral. Egy fenntartása volt önmaga felé: Ne hagyd magad csalódni!

Lisbon leült. Jane gyorsan elérakott egy tányér lasange-t. Pont a legjobb hőmérsékleten volt a fogyasztáshoz. Lisbon megfogta a villáját.

- Tényleg te készítetted? Egyedül?

- Igen! – Jane hangján hallatszott a büszkeség

A férfi közben valahonnan elővarázsolt egy üveg vörösbort és töltött.

- Na és szabad tudnom hogy miért kapom ezt? – mutatott körül Lisbon

- Csak mert vagy. A szép lányok megérdemlik hogy egyszer-egyszer randevúzzanak, nem?

Lisbon egy pillanatra megmerevedett. Azt mondta randevú?

- Azt mondtad randevú?

- Igen. Nem voltam eléggé egyértelmű?

- Öhm… de… ez most komoly?

Jane kezdett elbizonytalanodni.

- Igen. Zavar? Mert ha azt szeretnéd akkor ez csak egy baráti vacsora… - nyúlt Jane a rózsa felé

- Nem… én csak…

Itt elakadt, bár gondolatban folytatta: Nem borotváltam lábat és nincs sminkem és egyáltalán ki az aki kétnapos átizzadt ruhában megy randira? Emellett a hálószobám, akárcsak a lakásom, kész káosz… És ezek csak azok a gondok amik hirtelen eszembe jutottak…

- Akkor jó. Együnk!

És ettek. Közben Lisbon oldódott egy kicsit, talán a bor, talán Jane hatására. Az viszont biztos volt hogy ez a randevú dolog nem valami szörnyű. És Lisbon titokban sokszor kívánta ezt, miért ne történhetne egyszer meg? Szóval élvezte amíg tartott.

Két pohár borral és egy tányér lasangeval később eljött az idő hogy Jane elmenjen.

- Patrick. – Lisbon egy kezén meg tudta számolni hogy hányszor hívta Jane-t a keresztnevén, de meg tudta volna szokni

- Teresa.

- Köszönöm a csodálatos estét!

- Most el kéne mennem?

- Igen.

- És ha nem akarok elmenni?

- Akkor nem gátollak meg. – suttogta a lány

Jane nem tudta mikor, de olyan közel lépett a lányhoz hogy szinte érezte a bőrén a szívverését. Lassan lehajolt és megcsókolta. Lisbon azt hitte hogy álmodik. Sosem gondolta komolyan hogy ez meg fog történni, de most hogy tapasztalta ezt a csodálatos érzést, nem akarta hogy vége szakadjon. Birtoklóan átölelte a férfit, nem akarta hogy elmenjen. Lisbon fogadni mert volna hogy miután elszakadnak egymástól a férfi meg fog ijedni, otthagyja és elfelejti az egészet. Így ki akarta élvezni, amíg tartott. Persze egy idő után elfogyott a levegője. Amikor elhúzódott a férfi meglepetésére nem ellépett hanem felemelte. Lisbon meglepődött. De nem sok ideje volt csodálkozásra. Mire feleszmélt már az ágyán feküdt. A férfi látta a bizonytalanságot a kék szemek mögött.

- Túl gyors?

Lisbon nem mert megszólalni. Nem merte megtörni a pillanatot. Pedig tudta hogy a férfi csak az ő szavaira vár.

- Nem… én csak… félek.

Végül kimondta. Majdnem elsírta magát. De az már elég gyöngeség volt hogy kimondta, sírni már nem sírhatott.

- Mitől?

- A holnaptól.

Lisbon egy férfi karjai közt ébredt. Ki sem nyitotta a szemét, tudta hogy ki az. És a jelenléte megnyugtatta. Még mindig a – most már – háromnapos ruhája volt rajta. Kicsit kezdte zavarni a szaga. De nem bírta rávenni magát hogy kimásszon a férfi öleléséből. Ugyan semmi sem történt az este, de úgy érezte az előző este volt a legtöbb amit férfi valaha is tett érte. Nem tudta volna szavakba önteni, de most már nem csak hitte, hanem tudta hogy szereti a férfit. És már nem küzdött annyi kétséggel mint korábban. Remélte hogy minden rendben lesz, mert ez volt az amit a férfi akkor mondott neki amikor a legjobban félt. Érezte ahogy a férfi egyik keze kisimít az arcából egy hajtincset.

- Ez volt az ami annyira megrémített? Ugye hogy nem olyan ijesztő!

A lány elmosolyodott. Ez a kis „vicc" mindenki mástól egyszerű bunkóság lett volna, de Janetől inkább ellenállhatatlanul aranyos volt, minthogy bunkó. A lány lassan megfordult a férfi karja között.

- Patrick… mondani szeretnék valamit…

Gluggy.

- Mit?

- Én… én szeretlek!

Kicsit talán elhamarkodott következtetés, ha azt nézzük hogy ez volt az első közös éjszakájuk. Abban az esetben viszont ha az ember azt veszi figyelembe hogy mióta szerette titokban a férfit, akkor ez teljesen jogos.

Jane a lány füléhez hajolt.

- Én is szeretlek Teresa.

És lassan, szenvedélyesen megcsókolta.

**TBC**

**Na ugye? Utolsó esély, a következő már AZ a fejezet lesz. Szóval nyilváníts véleményt! Nem sértődöm meg semmin. Tényleg semmin. **


	7. T 10 mp

**Hahó! Üdvözöllek a konyhából. Itt 23 celsius-fok van, derült az ég és a Spice Girls „Too Much"-jára gépelek. A múlt heti nagy muffin katasztrófa óta ugyan tilos a sütő közelébe mennem, vagy megérintenem a sütőport, de itt a legjobb írni. Ülök a pulton, időnként kipillantok az ablakon, az út túloldalára, és nem kell messze mennem ha új bögre kakaót szeretnék. Ja, de titeket nem ez érdekel, hanem a sztori… Az is itt van:**

_Az előző fejezetben történt:_

_- Patrick… mondani szeretnék valamit…_

_- Mit?_

_- Én… én szeretlek!_

_Jane a lány füléhez hajolt._

_- Én is szeretlek Teresa._

_És lassan, szenvedélyesen megcsókolta_.

Igen, Lisbon nem képzelődött. Az ágyában feküdt, élete szerelmével és éppen csókolóztak. Ez jel lenne? Igen, elég valószínű hogy ez egy jel. Nem érdekelte hogy negyvenöt perc múlva dolgoznia kell, sőt, azt tervezgette hogy aznap be se megy. Vagy legalábbis késni fog.

A lánynak kényszerítenie kellett magát hogy egyáltalán levegőt vegyen. Mintha valami a mellkasán ült volna, annyira nehéz volt lélegeznie. A szíve egyre hevesebben dobogott, és már nem csak ez mutatta az izgalmát.

Jane nem hitte el hogy ez valaha is meg fog történni. És most mégis ott volt. Egy pár pillanattal később - nehéz szívvel ugyan - véget vetett a csóknak hiszen levegőt kellett vennie. Akármennyire is különleges volt, oxigénre még neki is szüksége volt. Csak nézte a lány gyönyörű arcát. A kék szemeit, az ajkait, amit imádnivaló, dacos grimaszba húzott, valószínűleg annak megtorlására hogy a férfi elszakadt tőle. Nem látta a szemeiben a korábbi kétségeket, egyedül színtiszta vágyat látott. Miután sikerült megfelelő mennyiségű oxigént bevinnie a szervezetébe rögtön lecsapott a lány ajkaira, mintha csak a túlélést jelentenék neki.

Lisbon felnyögött. A hang valahol a morgás és a nyögés közt állt, de abban a pillanatban Jane elképzelni sem tudott volna szexibb hangot. Egyikük sem volt biztos a következő lépésben. Már ezer éve ismerték egymást, ez mégis valami új, valami furcsa volt köztük, ami akármilyen kellemes is volt, akkor is tartogatott magában veszélyeket, és olyan következményei voltak amik visszafordíthatatlanok.

Lisbon már szinte kívánta hogy valami történjen, akár valami ami félbeszakítja ezt az egészet, csak történjen valami. És akkor történ. Nem az amire számított. Azt hitte Jane majd meghátrál, vagy éppen ő maga, de arra hogy Jane elkezdi kigombolni a blúzát, álmában sem számított. De nem ellenkezett. Úgy érezte mintha ennek _kellene_ történnie. Csak élvezte.

A férfi minden másodperccel jobban hitte hogy álmodik, vagy valami hasonló, de tudta hogy ez a valóság. Bár azon kívül hogy tudta nem sok olyan racionális bizonyítéka volt ami ezt támasztotta alá. Sőt, a legtöbb ellene szólt. Például az hogy Lisbon még nem ütötte meg, vagy esetleg lőtte le.

Lisbon szinte fel sem fogta hogy ki, mikor vetkőztette le, de furcsa módon szinte meztelenül sem érezte magát zavarban. És a férfi sem.

_T -10 másodperc… _- Szólt egy hang Lisbon fejében, de a lány nem zavartatta magát. Csak élvezte a hangokat, az érintések és az érzéseket. Majd egyszer talán valamelyikük megbánja ezt az egészet (nem), de most nem számított semmi. Se a munka, se Red John, se a holnap.

Másodpercekkel később már nem is érte volna meg visszafordulni, testük összeforrt az ősi, szent rítusban. Jane a lány arcát fürkészte, ahogy egyre gyorsabban és gyorsabban mozgott.

- Teresa, nyisd ki a szemeid!

A lány minden erejét összeszedve kényszerítette magát hogy a férfi szemébe nézzen. És vége volt. A lány teste mint a tűzijáték robbant fel.* A férfi egy másodperccel később követte a csúcsra. Tudta hogy ez az egész megpecsételte a hátra lévő életét, de nem a rossz értelemben. Már csak remélni tudta hogy a lánynak nem okoz gondot ez az egész. De nem mert neki szólni. Idő előtt nem. Inkább maga mellé húzta, szorosan átölelte, és elaludt.

Jane egy másfél órával később ébredt fel. A lány nem volt sehol. Ahogy felállt, és felöltözött észrevette hogy az inge is hiányzik. Elindult kifelé. A folyosón hangokra lett figyelmes.

„_Igazad van… Belelovalltam magam… Mindkettőbe." _

**Szerzői megjegyzés: Fanfiction ezzel a mondattal? Coming soon.**

A tv volt az. Ahogy belépett a nappaliba megtalálta Lisbont, törökülésben ülni a kanapén, a tv-t bámulva, az ő ingében. A lány egy pillanattal később észrevette. Gyorsan a távirányító után kapott, és megállította a műsort.

- Bocsánat… Én nem akartalak felkelteni…

- Semmi baj… Az az én ingem?

Lisbon magára nézett.

- Öhm, igen… bocsánat… Olyan szaga volt mint neked és… én hát… elvettem… már egy hónapja itt van… visszaadjam? – kérdezte végül bűnbánóan a lány

Jane jobban megnézte az inget, és csakugyan, az nem az az ing volt amit előző nap viselt, ez egy olyan volt amit elvesztett. Még furcsállta is, egy ing nem veszik csak úgy el. De abban biztos volt hogy ez ugyan bűncselekmény, de akkor is szívbemarkolóan aranyos.

- Nem, dehogy! Tartsd csak meg… De hol van az ami ma rajtam volt?

- Ja hogy az? Nos arra ráborult valami, beraktam a moksásba. Baj?

Jane furcsállta hogy Lisbon mindenért bocsánatot kér, vagy megkérdezi hogy baj-e. Mintha csak egy másik ember lenne, nem az akivel együtt dolgozik.

- Nem kell mindenért bocsánatot kérned… Ha valakinek bocsánatot kell kérnie az én vagyok, mert ennyi ideig elrejtettem az érzéseim. De most már bevallom. Szeretlek.

A kijelentés sokkal valódibbnak hangzott mint az előző esti, pedig az is teljesen őszinte volt. Lisbon nem akart mást csinálni mint Jane karjaiban tölteni a következő napot, és az azutánit is, meg az azutánit is. Egészen élete végéig. De tudta hogy ez nem fog beteljesülni, valamikor dolgoznia is kell. De aznap nem fog bemenni. Az a nap csak az övék.

Jane a televízió képernyőre pillantott.

- Mit nézel?

- CSI-t. Ez a kedvenc részem. Szex, hazugság, lárvák. Mintha csak a sorozatot foglalná össze.

- Na és miről szól?

Lisbon egy halkat kuncogott. Nem hitte hogy Patrick Jane, aki mindent tud és jobban tud, sosem hallott a CSI-ról.

- Helyszínelőkről. – felkapta a DVD dobozát – Ezek Grissom, Sara, Catherine, Nick, Warrick és Brass kapitány. Ebben a részben megölnek egy nőt…

És innentől csakúgy folyt Lisbonból a szó. A gyilkosságról, Grissomról, Sararól, és a lárvákról. Miután megnézték a részt – mert abból Lisbon nem engedett – Úgy döntöttek elmennek sétálni. Mint más párok. Végülis miért lennének különbözők mint minden más ember odakint?

Jane visszakapta az ingét, és elindultak. Vettek egy fagyit, sétáltak egy parkban, és a nap végén beültek egy étterembe. Pont úgy mint szinte az összes pár egész Californiában. Csak egy aprócska különbség volt. Ők hárman voltak.

**TBC**

**Ez most egy olyan fejezet volt amihez nem kérek kommentet. Asszem. Persze azért nem tilos, de ha a kritika rossz lenne, akkor most inkább fojtsd mélyen, mélyen, magadba. Oksa?**

***Ócska poén és hangulatgyilkos lenne azt mondani hogy „Cos, baby, you're a Firework…" Szóval csak nagyon halkan, itt, lent, a lap alján, ahol senki sem nézi írom le.**


	8. Hogy vagy?

**Mi van a füled mögött? Egy új fejezet? Egy új fejezet!**

Jane aznap mindent úgy csinált ahogy szokott, megegyeztek Lisbonnal hogy még nem szeretnék elmondani a csapatnak a dolgot, amíg nem tudják mit csináljanak. Elviekben ugyanis, ha Jane romantikus kapcsolatot létesít Lisbonnal – vagy bárki mással az egységnél - az azonnali áthelyezést jelentene a számára. Vagy ami még szörnyebb lenne, Lisbon számára.

És Jane másnap is mindent ugyanúgy csinált. És harmadnap is. Meg negyednap is. Aztán a második héten, egy szerda este megcsörrent a telefonja. A kijelzőn Lisbon fotója és a kis „Bejövő hívás" felirat villogott. Jane gyorsan felvette.

- Szia… - a lány hangjában aggodalom hangzott – Én csak… át kéne jönnöd… most…

Mielőtt Jane válaszolhatott volna Lisbon már bontotta is a vonalat. Ezért aztán egy választása maradt, fogta a kulcsait és indult is. Lisbon hangja egy kissé megrémítette, ezért sietett. Egy-két piroson át is hajtott, de nem zavarta, annyira sokba nem kerülhet a dolog. Alig tizenöt perccel később megérkezett a már jól ismert háromemeletes épülethez. Gyorsan felsietett, és bekopogott a megfelelő ajtón. Egy pillanattal később már halotta is a kulccsörgést.

Amikor kinyílt az ajtó Jane nagyon megijedt attól amit látott. Lisbon nem úgy nézett ki mint ahogy szokott. A szemei kisírva, a haja kócos és a tekintete rémült volt. Jane nem is törődött azzal amit a lány mondott, vagy akart mondani, beengedte magát. Becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, majd átölelte a lányt. Érezte ahogy a sírás rázza az aprócska testet. Nem tudta mi baja lehet, de felemelte, és a nagy bőrkanapéig meg sem állt vele.

Leültette, és átölelte. Hagyta hogy kisírja magát, tudta hogy ha valaki ennyire el van keseredve egy pár „Minden rendben lesz!" nem fog segíteni. Inkább hagyta hogy kisírja magát, és amikor akarja akkor elmondhatja hogy mi a baja. Egy negyedórával később – ami Janenek inkább egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt – Lisbon lassan abbahagyta a sírást. Még mindig görcsösen szorította magához a férfit, mintha csak más nem is létezne. Aztán mikor már csak szipogott lassan kezdett lazítani a szorításon. Jane úgy döntött elérkezett a kérdések ideje.

- Mi a baj? – kérdezte a legmegnyugtatóbb hangon amit képes volt előállítani

Lisbon nem válaszolt, csak bámult mag elé. Aztán, pont mikor Jane újra meg akarta kérdezni, elkezdett a köntöse zsebében kotorászni. Végül elővett valamit. Egy kis műanyagpálcát. Nem szólt semmit, csak Jane kezébe nyomta, majd mint aki éppen a halálba indul felállt és eltűnt a szobájában. Jane szinte fel sem fogta ami történt. Aztán lenézett az apró tárgyra a kezében és felfogta ami történt. Az ott az ő kezében ugyanis nem volt más mint egy pozitív terhességi teszt. Felpattant és elindult Lisbon után.

Lisbon becsukta maga mögött a szobája ajtaját, nem lehetett kulcsra zárni, így hát odatolt egy széket és kitámasztotta a kilincset. Az ágyára roskadt. Nem tudta hogy jó-e vagy rossz ami történt, de abban szinte biztos volt hogy a férfi nem akarja a babát. Hiszen mi is történt a kislányával? Lisbon okfejtése szerint a férfinek vagy túl fájdalmas lenne a dolog, vagy annyira meg akarná védeni Red Johntól hogy inkább lemondana róla.

Felhúzta a lábait, az ágyra és csak zokogott. Nem tudta mikor, de befészkelte magát az ágy sarkába, oda ahol alig két nappal korábban Jane aludt, és a párnák még mindig az ő szagát árasztották. Egy-két percig csak sírt. Aztán kopogásra lett figyelmes. Először nem törődött vele.

- Teresa! Nyisd ki! Hallod? Nem érdekel hogy ki mit gondol… én szeretlek téged! És a kislányunkat is! Csak nyisd ki, oké?

A lány még mindig megpróbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni a férfit, de valami elgondolkodtatta. Azt mondta „a kislányunk"? Valaki csak akkor gondolkodik egy baba nemén ha tényleg érdekli, nem? Talán ki kéne nyitnia… Lassan felállt, a túlméretezett köntöse egyik ujjával letörölte a könnyeit. Aztán odalépkedett az ajtóhoz, lassan, mintha csak tartana attól ami mögötte van, de végül kinyitotta.

- Honnan tudod?

Jane egy pillanatra összezavarodott…

- Mit?

- Hogy lány a baba…

- Lány… basszameg! Én… én csak tudom…

Lisbon még mindig a szemeit törölgette.

- És tényleg szeretsz minket?

- Az életemnél is jobban.

És Lisbon tudta hogy ez egy olyan ritka alkalom amikor Jane tényleg őszintén beszélt hozzá. Nem tudta miért de csak meg akarta ölelni. Ezért meg is tette. Egy pillanattal később megint feltört belőle a zokogás. Jane felemelte és elvitte az ágyig. Leültette, és hagyta hogy sírjon. A lány nem azért sírt mert szomorú lett volna, azért sírt mert sírnia kellett. Egy kis lény a hasában legalábbis ezt akarta.

Órákig feküdtek egymás karjaiban, félig ébren, félig alva. Végül Lisbon szólalt meg.

- Tudod… ennek a kislánynak név is kell ám…

**TBC**

**Ez egy kicsit rövif lett, tudom. Még kettő van hátra, a tervek szerint. Ha szeretnéd hogy a tervekből minél hamarabb kész fejezetek legyenek, akkor írj egy kommentet. Nem vagyok sértődékeny. Hidd el.**

**A helyesírásért bocs, leellenőriztem a Microsoft-os hiperzseniális ellenőrző programmal, és csak két szót dobott ki (egy toldalékolt „Lisbon"-t és azt hogy „szörnyebb" de szerintem mindkettő tökéletesen helyes volt) ami nekem gyanús. Viszont agyilag annyira lezsibbasztott az a nyolc (!) X-akták rész amit ma néztem hogy egyszerűen nem bírtam még egyszer átolvasni. Bocs.**


	9. Minden jónak vége szakad egyszer

**Nagyon megküzdöttem hogy ezt a fejezetet felrakhassam, először meg kellett írni (el tudod képzelni milyen nehéz volt!) aztán átnézni a helyesírást, és a számítógépem is szabotált. Nem akarta megnyitni a szövegszerkesztőt, mert (kapaszkodj, idézet következik) „A(z) „Microsoft Word program" nem a Windows operációs rendszerhez készült (megjegyzés: WTF?) ezért olyan fájlokat tartalmaz amiket a Windows operációs rendszer nem képes kezelni" **

A következő hónapok nagyon boldogok voltak hőseink életében. A többiek nem nagyon voltak meglepve a kapcsolatuk bejelentésénél, a baba hírén viszont még Cho is meglepődött. Megegyeztek a felsőbb hatalmakkal – itt gondoljatok olyan emberekre akiket én most nem tudnék hirtelen megnevezni, de szoros kölcsönhatás van az ő döntéseik és hőseink élete közt – hogy egy helyen maradhatnak. És mivel olyan nagyon aranyosan mutat Lisbon menyasszonyi ruhában, ezért össze is házasodtak. Az esküvőn már illendő hasa volt a menyasszonynak, de sikerült találni egy olyan papot aki nem nézett annyira elítélően mint a többi.

Jane végignézett a babaszobán. Minden tökéletes volt. Ahogy ő azt tudta a baba kislány volt. Már csak egy két hét volt hátra a kitűzött időpontig. A falak sárgák voltak, nem akarták hogy a babánk felforduljon a gyomra a rágógumi-rózsaszín szobában, mint oly sok babatársának. Az ágyacskában egy halványlila takaró és legalább három plüssmedve várta az érkezését. A világos fából készült szekrényt szinte be sem lehetett csukni, annyira tele volt zsúfolva bébi ruhákkal, pelenkákkal és cipőcskékkel. A mindenféle játékok a játszószőnyeg túloldalán lévő játékos ládában kaptak helyet, bár az még bőven odébb volt hogy a kislány megemeljen bármit is. Élete első félévében még a fejét sem bírja majd megemelni, nem hogy egy építőkockát…

Átment a hálószobába. Az elmúlt hétben a felesége vagy aludt vagy evett, vagy mindkettővel próbálkozott egyszerre. Most is épp az ágyban feküdt. Jane odament, és betakargatta. Kivette a kezéből azt a chipses-zacskót, amit még álmában is szorított, majd ő maga is lefeküdt.

Álmában a sivatagban volt. Körülnézett. Sehol senki. Furcsának érezte, már majdnem egy éve nem járt ott álmában. Aztán megérzett egy kezet a hátán. Megfordult. Kitaláltátok? Igen, Abby volt az.

- Szia…

- Neked is szia. Miért vagy most itt?

- El kell mondanom néhány dolgot.

- Például?

- Nos… Először is, én vagyok a lányod. Másodszor, a nevem az hogy Kelly. Ezt írd fel, mert ha először meglátod a babát, az automatikusan törli az emlékezetből az összes álmot, meg mindent, és nem szeretnék Josephine-ként vagy Gertrude-ként megszületni. Felírtad? – Abba megragadta Jane kezét, és egy fekete filctollal rákarcolta a Kelly nevet – Ja, és harmadjára, most folyik el a magzatvíz. Szia.

És eltűnt. Jane egy másodperccel később az ágyában volt, Lisbonnal aki a vállát rázta. _Még szerencse hogy lusta voltam átöltözni_… - gondolta magában. A lehető leggyorsabban a kórházba hajtott. A kórházban nem engedték be a szülőszobába, bár ami igaz az igaz, nem is akarta a születés csodájának intézményét tönkretenni a fejében azzal hogy végignézi, tudta hogy jobb lesz neki a váróban. Közben a kezén lévő névre pillantott. Kelly… Érezte hogy tökéletes lesz. Kelly Jane. Igen, ez biztos hogy Teresának is tetszeni fog. Három teljes órán át ült a váróban. Közben megérkezett a csipet-csapat is, mindenféle ajándékkosarakkal, meg „Üdv a világban, kicsilány!" feliratú lufikkal. Az egyik oldalon ezek édesek a másik oldalon viszont… öhm… ott is édesek, nem szóltam. Grace és Rigsby is elszundított már mire a doktor kijött.

- Mr Jane?

- Az vagyok. Minden rendben?

- Igen, a felesége és a kislánya is remekül van. A feleségéhez már be is mehet, a kislányt még megfürdetjük, de őt is láthatja egy félórán belül.

Jane nagyon boldog volt. Ő és a csapat is beviharzott a kórterembe, ahová időközben átvitték a kismamát.

- Patrick! Utállak!

Jane nem szólt semmit, tudta hogy az ilyen megnyilvánulások eléggé gyakoriak a szülés után.

- És hol van a babám? A lányomat akarom!

- Nyugodj meg, csak megfürdetik és bepólyálják, utána rögtön idehozzák, hozzád.

A csapat a háttérben kuncogott a családi drámán, nem mert egyikük sem nyíltan nevetni, de azért elég vicces volt a helyzet.

- Tudod drágám gondolkodtam a nevén… Mit szólnál a Kellyhez?

Lisbon – elviekben már nem, de én akkor is így hívom! – egy pillanatig gondolkodott.

- Tudod most ellent akarok mondani neked mindenben amiben csak lehetséges, de ez a név szerintem annyira tökéletes hogy belemegyek.

Itt már kibukott a többiekből a nevetés, de Jane és a kismama is együtt nevetett velük.

Ekkor jelent meg egy idős nővér, kezében egy rózsaszín, szuszogó csomagocskával. Aki feltehetőleg a kis Kelly volt. Egy spanyol altatódalt dúdolgatott, és átadta a babát az anyjának.

- Van már neve a kicsinek?

- Kelly! – mondták mind az öten egyszerre

A nővér elmosolyodott. Elővett egy tollat, és a baba rózsaszín kis karszalagjára odaírta a „Jane" név elé hogy „Kelly".

- Nos, Kelly, üdv ebben a világban.

A baba mintha csak megérezte volna hogy róla beszélnek, kinyitotta a szemecskéit. Pont olyan kékek voltak mint az apjáé. Az anyjára nézett, majd, mikor látta hogy biztonságban van, szerető kezekben, visszacsukta a szemeit és újra elaludt.

**TBC**

**Igen, feladtam magamnak a leckét egy szülős fejezettel, de szerintem nem lett volna kerek a sztori enélkül. Utolsó előtti fejezet, van valami amit nem lehet kihagyni, a következő fejezet már csak az lesz.**

**Ja, és hagyj egy kommentet ha tetszik a babnév! Meg akkor is ha nem… Nekem meg lehet mondani, nem vagyok sértődékeny.**


	10. Mama

**Oké, lehet hogy ez egy kicsit zsibbasztó lesz nektek és a történethez sem kapcsolódik túl szorosan, de nem bírtam kihagyni.**

- Köszöntünk minden kedves vendéget, a St. Mary általános iskola idei Ki-mit-tudján! Foglalják el helyeiket, a műsor mindjárt kezdetét veszi. Az első produkció előadója Robert Mahoney, kérlek gyere fel a színpadra Robert!

A tanárnő mintha csak citromba harapott volna, olyan grimaszokkal kísérte a kártya felolvasást. Az imént említett Robert bevonult a színpadra.

- Robert, mit fogsz nekünk előadni?

- Furulyázni fogok, Miss Jill.

A kis Robert furulyázott. Ritka rosszul, de azért mindenki boldogan megtapsolta. A következő versenyző Eva Larsson volt, ó zongorázott. Aztán egy csomó produkció, amire mindenki tapsolt, de az illető szülőkön kívül senkiben nem hagyott mélyebb nyomot. Majd egy ikerpár szavalt. Lisbon már alig bírta csendben tartani a hároméves kisfiát. A kis David öt évvel volt fiatalabb mint Kelly, és sokkal elevenebb volt_. Hol lehet Parick?_ – gondolta magában a nő. Aztán megrezdült a mobilja. Még szerencse hogy rezgőre állította. Az SMS a férjétől jött, „Én a színpad mögül nézem!" Szuper. Az egyetlen ember aki képes rávenni ezt a kisfiút a csendre nincs itt. Ekkor az ikerpár befejezte.

- Nagyon köszönjük Amber és Moira. – egy pillanatra felhangzott a taps – A következő egy elsős lesz, Kelly Jane.

Ahogy az ikrek levonultak, a függöny résében feltűnt Jane és Kelly. Kelly mikrofont szorongatott, és az apjával beszélgetett. Majd gyorsan megölelte és elindult.

- Szia Kelly! Mi a te produkciód?

- Énekelni fogok, Miss Jill.

A nő intett a technikusoknak, akiknek megvolt adva hogy melyik zenei kíséretet kell betenni. Lisbon rögtön megismerte a dallamot és könnyek szöktek a szemébe. Egy pár pillanattal később felhangzott Kelly hangja is, ahogy elkezdett énekelni. Nem sokan ismerték a dalt a nézők közül.

She used to be my only enemy and never let me free,  
>Catching me in places that I knew I shouldn't be,<br>Every other day I crossed the line,  
>I didn't mean to be so bad,<br>I never thought you would  
>become the friend I never had.<p>

Back then I didn't know why,  
>why you were misunderstood,<br>So now I see through your eyes,  
>all that you did was love,<br>Mama I love you, Mama I care,  
>Mama I love you, Mama my friend,<br>My friend 

Itt már elkezdtek egyesek tapsolni.

I didn't want to hear it then but  
>I'm not ashamed to say it now,<br>Every little thing you said and did was right for me,  
>I had a lot of time to think about,<br>about the way I used to be,  
>Never had a sense of my responsibility.<p>

Back then I didn't know why,  
>why you were misunderstood,<br>So now I see through your eyes,  
>all that you did was love,<br>Mama I love you, Mama I care,  
>Mama I love you, Mama my friend,<br>You're my friend, you're my friend.

But now I'm sure I know why,  
>why you were misunderstood,<br>So now I see through your eyes,  
>all I can give you is love,<br>Mama I love you, Mama I care,  
>Mama I love you, Mama my friend,<br>My friend

Mama I love you, Mama I care,  
>Mama I love you, Mama my friend,<br>You're my friend

A dal végére a nézőtér nagyobb fele állva tapsolt és még Miss Jill sem tűnt annyira unottnak mint az elején.

- Nagyon köszönjük Kelly, a papírom szerint te voltál az utolsó. Most hagyjuk a zsűrit értékelni.

Kelly lerohant a színpadról, Lisbon még látta ahogy pacsit ad az apjának mielőtt a függöny összeért volna. Valami furcsa módon a kicsi is megnyugodott. Tíz perccel később megszületett az eredmény.

Miss Jill megállt a színpad közepén, kezében egy borítékkal.

- Itt vannak a kezemben az eredmények. Azt szeretném még megmondani hogy mindenki nagyon, nagyon ügyes volt, nem kell megsértődni ha nem nyert. Hiszen csak a móka kedvéért vagyunk itt nem?

Miss Jill akármit is mondott nem látszott az arcán hogy annyira élvezné a helyzetet. És az izgalomfokozási képessegé sem volt olyan szinten mint Ördög Nóri-é, de azért egy két emberen látszott az izgalom.

- A harmadik helyezet nem más mint… Eva Larsson! Nagy tapsot neki. Eva nyert egy öt főre szóló állatkert belépőt a hétvégére. A második helyen végzett… Robert Mahoney, a csodálatos fuvola-előadásával. Az ő nyereménye nem más mint egy családi cirkuszbelépő! Tapsoljuk meg! És az első helyezett nem más mint… Amber és Moira Huntington! Nagy tapsot nekik, ők a vidámpark-bérleten kívül bejutottak a Ki-mit-tud városi fordulójába. Aki nem nyert, az se csüggedjen, a versenyt jövőre is megrendezzük, addig lehet gyakorolni.

Miss Jill már épp lefelé ment a színpadról, amikor a füleséhez kapott és visszafordult.

- Elnézést, most szóltak hogy elfelejtettem bemondani a közönségdíjat. Azt hiszem az a papír egyszerűen a borítékban maradt. – kihúzta a papírt – A közönségdíjasunk nem más mint… Kelly Jane, a gyönyörű dalért amit a mamájának énekelt. Gratulálunk az új rolleréhez!

Miss Jill – végre – tényleg elhagyta a színpadot. Lisbon felállt, és elindult kifelé.

- Na, picúr, tetszett ahogy Kelly énekelt? Ó, szerinted is csodálatos volt? – kapta el őket Kelly osztály főnöke, a túlbuzgó Mrs Budahas

- Sajnálom, Mrs Budahas, de sietünk. Majd holnap beszélünk.

Lisbon meglátta Kellyt és az apját kifelé jönni. Odaszaladt és átölelte a kislányt.

**Vége**

**Szeretem a happy endet… Te is szereted? Ha igen hagyj eg kommentet! Ha nem akkor is, és ha elég komment összegyűlik írok egy család-mészárlós fejezetet. Nem, ilyet nem tennék. De azért lehet szólni. A helyesírásért bocs, de a szövegszerkesztőmet kiakasztotta a dalszöveg, mert nem esett le a kicsikének hogy az angolul van. **


End file.
